Untitled Tales Of A Notebook
by HoarfrostAngel
Summary: AU. Luckyshipping. May change to Rated M later. Red is the newest champion of the Pokémon League, but not everything is a dream come true. Would a local dinner and it's bold new waitress be enough to help him release his stress?
1. Endings Are Beginnings

I used to sit there every Wednesday. They serve a really good coffee and it was a great get away from my assignments as the league's champion.

I just sat there, drinking coffee while looking through the window, watching the day go by. Sometimes I'd read the newspaper, just to entertain my mind with something. I was over stressed.

As the newest league's champion, I had to attend meetings, go to interviews, be harassed by the fans….just as an everyday thing, of course. I didn't even had much more time to train anymore. My pokémons were having a great time, playing and meeting new friends each day at the daycare, meanwhile I was stuck at a deadly boring meeting with the headquarters of the Pokémon League and the gym leaders. If anyone would have told me that this was what being the champion would be like, I….I would have go anyways to be honest, but I least I wouldn't have complained because I had a warning.

I was just soo close to get an outburst and escape to Mt. Silver and live there as a hermit forever.

But I just couldn't.

As much as I hated to be thrown from one place to another as a puppet doll, I had to recognize that the job had a bright side. I earned as much money as anyone would have ever dreamed to earn. I could travel literally anywhere, I got a really nice house and a new bike, and I would get permission to enter any place I wanted to. I was a VIP at any restaurant or hotel, and had a great health insurance.

So, I enjoyed the perks….and I would concentrate all of my anger and frustrations during the week and weekend, to release it quietly at a local dinner, drinking coffee, every Wednesday, all by myself.

Pretty lonely and sad maybe…but It was kind of okay.

And then she came by.


	2. Of Vanilla Coffees And Denied Newspapers

That day was a rainy day. Not many customers, an almost peaceful environment, a perfect day to drown my awful mood and my stress. I hate Lance.

When I saw her that day…something was quite off from the beginning, it was like I could recall her from somewhere, but I couldn't remember from where. She had long brown hair, tied up in a ponytail, and very vivid blue eyes. I think that's what really caught up my attention…her eyes were just so expressive.

The first thought I had of her was…that she was pretty loud. And a natural flirt.

I, on the contrary, seemed like a shy guy, even though I wasn't. I just didn't like much talking anymore…I just, said what I wanted to say and that's it. Very straight forward.

Green said I was too direct sometimes. It's a thing I should probably work on…

She came to me to ask for my order, and being who I was, aka the lonely guy who sits in there every Wednesday, I just said "the usual".

-I'm sorry, cutie pie, I'm new- She giggled- Are you a very frequent customer?-

-I guess you can say I'm already a part of the dinner's furniture…- Sad joke actually, but her laugh made me look at her. She was very pretty.-

-Okay then, Mr. Furniture, what would you like? - She smiled softly and then added with a wink- I'll make sure to remember it next time.-

-A vanilla coffee…and the newspaper, please-

-The newspaper? Really? - She seemed shocked- You seem pretty young…-

-So?-

-News are for the old men- She laughed heartily- I'll bring you something to doodle on-

-But…-

She didn't even give me an answer, she just left. I was left dumbfounded, and awaited for another waitress to ask for the newspaper. But none came.

When my coffee finally arrived, she left it on the table with a notebook and a mechanical pencil. She winked at me again and went to attend other tables.

So I was at my favorite local dinner, like an average Wednesday…with a new notebook for 'doodling' from the bold new waitress…

And that's wasn't her last surprise. Not even close.

I honored my name when I saw her number written on the bill.


	3. Soggy Skitty

When I left the restaurant it was still raining. I got out of there right after paying the bill. Saying that I was embarrassed was an understatement.

Thar girl…was so bold! I just met her and she gave me her number right away.

Just…woah.

I kept walking under the rain, trying to calm myself down, get my cheeks back to their original white color and regularize my heart beat. The rain really helped with that.

I enjoy the simplicity of some things. Rain, a slight breeze, fresh bread…most people didn't, and maybe that's why they are so bitter….not that I'm the exact definition of joy, but at least I can keep a cool attitude when I'm under pressure or have a lot of stress. It's a part of me that I love and hate at the same time.

I do get angry, sad, frustrated…mostly frustrated lately…but I can find relieve in small, simple things that make my day a little bit brighter, until I can't hold it anymore and I need a vanilla coffee in an isolated place. Or as isolated as the farthest local dinner can be.

I used to be very charismatic, open and full of spirit. Now when I try to go back to that, I just freeze and say the first thing that crosses my mind, without a second guessing. Many people say that I'm insensitive. And maybe I am.

I was soaked when I arrived to Viridian's city gym. But the paper in my pocket was still dry and perfectly readable, luckily. I needed advice on this. I reeeally did.

-Red? Is that you?-

A voice came up from the second floor. I looked up and Green in his pajamas was staring at me. Perfect.

-Can I come in?-

-Sure…but I'm not going to clean afterwards, you're soaked-

I waited patiently while he made his way downstairs and open the door. It was around 10 pm so no one was around. He let me in and gave me a towel before speaking again.

-What brings you here? - He sat on the floor and invited me to do the same. As tired as I was I made myself comfortable, laying down, enjoying the heating. – You look like a soggy skitty-

-I need your advice with something- I lazily handled him the paper bill. The floor was so warm…-

-Is this a paper bill? Do you need money or….ooh! - He started laughing. Really hard actually - Hahaha, "Call me anytime, cutie pie xoxo Blue"? This is the lamest thing I've ever seen!-

-Tell me what to do- I sat up, I needed help. I've never had go through nothing like that before!-

\- Are you serious? You came to ME for dating advice?-

-If I asked Gold he would have told me to fuck her…-

-Well, you're right- He put a hand on his chin, thinking – Okaay, so em…what do you think about her?-

-She was really bold…and loud…but pretty-

-Ugh…I hate pesky girls-

-She was loud, not pesky- I corrected him. I didn't saw her as an annoyance-

-Same…-he sighed – Well, if you like her, then call her…but seriously, she uses the lamest tactics-

I just looked at him and smiled. The heating, the towel around my wet hair and the emptiness of the gym made me feel really comfortable. Green is very good at soothing me, he makes me look at different points of views and I appreciate that about him. My mind was still froze though. I didn't think that I could gather up the courage to call her, at anytime given.

But maybe I didn't have to.

She was going to be there next Wednesday anyway, right?


	4. Forgiven?

The next Wednesday I arrived late. It usually took me around 5 or 10 minutes to get there on Aero's back, but that day Lance had thrown everything against me and let my pokemons in a really bad state. It was "required training", but he kept going until his pokemons fell of exhaustation and mine were totally devastated.

I almost punched him.

Thankfully (or not), Yellow was passing by to visit me at the League, so she stopped me. She said she could took my pokemons with her to cure them, and being who she is, that statement left me much more relaxed. I didn't lose all of my stiffness yet, so I left her money for pokefood and started walking to the city.

It took me a couple of hours, but the walking made me compose myself, enough to keep a serene face and stop mumbling insults. And all of that mess, made me completely forgot about the cute brunette waitress that was giving me a very harsh look.

-Good afternoon-

-Oh…hi- Her posture made me really uncomfortable.- I'll take the usual…-

-So, a vanilla coffee, a notebook for doddling and a complete ignorance about the waitress's number?-

-I'm sorry- I sighed. I know I was the one being rude here, but I wasn't in the mood for this.- I'm not the kind of person that would call a stranger right away…-

-Hmm…-

-So..eh, forgive me?-

A realy akward momment of silence passed.

-Okay- she smiled softly. And creeped me out, wasn't she mad a second ago?!

-R-really?-

-Yes, you're right, maybe I was too bold- she handed me the notebook again and a blue pen- But you're cute, so I want us to stop being strangers-

-How so?-

-You owe me an ice-cream- she blinked and left for my order.-

I was dumbfounded AND red.

Again.


	5. Is something going on?

It was 10 pm when she got out.

I was finishing my 5th coffee by then, staring blankly into the space, so when she gently touched my shoulder I nearly jumped.

-Hehe, shall we go? - She was wearing a red coat and a soft smile was placed on her lips. I sighed.

-Everything's closed at this hour…-

-Oh, well yeah, but we can walk around- She took my hand and guided me to the door. All of the lights of the dinner were off, so everything was really dark. Just a few of the street lights were on, the rest of them were broken.

She curled up next to me and I blushed. I didn't say anything, it was quite cold anyway.

-It's not the best neighborhood…-She broke the silence, letting white smoke get out of her pale mouth.- But it has a great view of the night sky-

-Do you live here?-

-Kinda…-she avoided my gaze- I…live not too far from here, with my brother-

-Oh…I live with my mother- I hesitated in my response, obviously she didn't want to be asked about the topic, so I brushed it off.

-That's funny- she giggled- One would think that the champion would live alone in his diamond mansion haha-

-Diamond mansion? That's the new rumor about me? - I laughed. I've heard everything now, when I recently won the rumors were that Lance tried to keep in secret that he had lost against me, so he tried to bribe me with a huge amount of money or that I would become a rich womanizer.

The first one was almost true, though.

-It's a joke, honey- she stopped and looked me straight into my eyes-

-Hmm?-

A street light started to fade, and she approached slightly.

-Thank you for not asking-

I just started at her, curious. Why would I ask for something that bothered her?

I didn't have enough time to open my mouth before she caught it into hers.


	6. Breathless

-So she kissed you-

-Yeah…-

I was at Green's. Blue waved at me after our kiss and ran away giggling. I was left shocked, exited, confused and worried, all at the same time! I couldn't have imagined that sort of mixed feelings before, it's a brand new world.

-Ha! - He snorted and then drank from his cup of coffee, obviously enjoying my dilemma- So?

-So what? - I replied, nonchalantly, staring at the window-

-What are you gonna do?-

-Eh…about what? - I turned my head to look at him, confused. Did I have to do something? How does this even work? Should I buy her flowers or…?-

-You gotta be kidding me…- He rolled his eyes and put the cup down- A girl KISSED YOU, so that means…?-

-She likes me?-

-Exactly! An you like her back, don't you?-

-I…I think so-

-You _think_ so…-

-I've never liked anyone before- I sighed, feeling despondent- How do I even now if I like her or I'm just attracted to her because of her attitude towards me?-

-You think she's pretty? Or funny or anything? - He sat on his bed, making himself comfortable-

-She's very pretty…I like her hair, it looks really smooth- I sat on a chair and hugged a stuffed Pikachu that Green had. He said it was Daisy's…yeah right- And she's so bold…-

-Yeah, you say that a lot-

-Because she is! You should meet her, Blue is just…-

And there Green snapped.

-WOAH! Stop right there, her name is Blue?-

-Yeah, you read it written on the bill-

-I didn't pay attention to it…- he frowned- Hmm...it can be a coincidence though..-

-What are you mumbling about? – I inquired-

-I thought you knew…ugh! I've been so distracted lately!-

-Well, that's nothing knew…-Green was always busy, that's why I only could visit him at night. He was running the gym, dating Yellow, helping Daisy with the chores and her son and continuing the Professor's research, all at once. I admired him, his ability of multitasking and stress relieving was impressive-

-An advice came for the gym leaders directly from the League Headquarters…-

-Lance always _forgets_ to tell me about important stuff- I rolled my eyes this time-

-Anyway, the advice said to be careful and to protect each city at any cost-he paused, looking troubled to continue -Some really skilled pokémon thieves have been seen around Viridian City…nobody knows their faces, because they're always in disguise-

-Okay…?-

-The leader's known name is Blue-


	7. Red's Way

Next Wednesday I was…still _digesting_ the matter.

I just couldn't believe Green at first. I laughed, we fought, and I left. He was worried…I was paranoid.

She…she just couldn't be the leader of a group of thieves.

 _She couldn't._

I took my jacket and walked the long way back home, in complete denial. I tried to call her but she didn't answer, not the first time, not the fifth time. And that made me feel even more scared.

What if she was the thief? What would happen?

We were nothing after all, we just kissed. Like normal teenagers would do…or so I've heard. So, in that case scenario, I didn't owe any kind of explanation to her, I could just move forward and let that moment as a kind of bittersweet memory. Or I could just stop being a fucking paranoid and forget about that, it might be a coincidence! I might be overthinking this whole thing.

The third option was to ask her right away…directly or not.

Being who I am, normally I would use the direct, plain and simple way. Are you the thief or not? Straight to the point. But she may not be her and would be offended that I thought that in the first place. I could try a more indirect way, asking nicely if she knew something about them, see her reaction and joke about the coincidence in their names. That would settle it.

But I'm no good at insinuations or suggestions.

So I texted her to meet me at the city plaza next Wednesday, a bit far away from the dinner, but not enough to have to use _Fly_.

The days passed really fast, and my mood kept low the whole week. Not even my mom's Pikachu pancakes could made me smile, and they were delicious.

Pika stood right beside me that Wednesday. He saw her coming and touched my leg, which awoke me from my thoughts. The time had come.

-Hi~ am I too late?- she came to me and hugged me. I hugged her back slowly, feeling the moment as it would be the last.-

-Not much- I replied-

-I took 20 minutes of my lunch break, I hope it's worth it- she winked and giggled afterwards. I tried to smile, but failed miserably and she noticed it- Are you okay honey?-

-There's something I need to ask you-

-Okay…?-

-Green told me that some very skilled Pokémon thieves have been seen around this region…and there's a thing that keeps worrying me…-

She was completely silent.

-Are you the leader?-


	8. Understanding

_She smirked._

 _That's all I can remember. Everything from there was a blur. A painful blur._

Before I could react, she hugged me and I felt a sharp edge in my neck.

-You can't tell anyone-

-B-Blue? - I could hear myself stuttering, not from horror, but from surprise-

-Promise me, you won't tell anyone-

-…-

-Promise me Red! Say you promise!-

-I….promise-

She let me go and turned around. I couldn't see her face, but she was trembling.

-I suppose you don't want to see me anymore-

-I didn't say that…-

-But you thought it, didn't you?-

-…-

-I'm leaving….-

-Blue…wait, we can keep seeing each other-

-Why bother? - she turned around again, her face covered in tears- You know who I am, you must hate me-

-I don't- I said flatly and she looked at me with wide eyes-

-W-what?-

-I want to understand…besides- I caught a tear that was escaping form her eye corner- It seems that you're regretful-

She kept silent for a moment. Then kissed my cheek, slowly.

-I'll explain it to you….but now's not the time-

-I'll wait-

And I did.

 _I really did._

 **H-hello….sorry for the long waiting. I've been full of work and my inspiration abandoned me, so here you go, a super short cap.**

 **Thank you all for your kind reviews, alerts and favs 3 you're the best guys**

 **I promise to update soon~!**


End file.
